


We Skinned Our Knees and Our Hearts Bled

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo hates the stupid things written on the bathroom stall door. And he knows exactly who's writing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Skinned Our Knees and Our Hearts Bled

There’s a heart on the inside of the bathroom stall door. It’s fucking ugly in Myungsoo’s opinion, but who is he to judge, considering he did drop art class after the third day so he could pick up an extra PE class. It’s just that one half of the heart is a perfect, delicate curve and the other is an ugly, ugly bulbous half circle that looks like it was drawn by a four year old.  
  
Scratch that. He knows four year olds who could have drawn the damn heart better.  
  
He fixates on it, but it’s not for any reason other than that he always goes into this particular bathroom stall and the fucking heart is drawn in PERMANENT MARKER or something else that makes it impossible to erase or wash out. And it’s in this thick black color and is  _so_  stark against the pale green of the chipping stall door that Myungsoo’s eyes are simply drawn to it.   
  
The worst part? The worst part is that Myungsoo actually knows who drew it. It’s a tiny torture. Every day after lunch he goes into the bathroom and stares at the stupid heart. It’s got Sungjong’s fucking ugly initials right there at the bottom tip of it. And no matter how many times Myungsoo’s tried licking his thumb and wiping at the fucking ugly heart, it doesn’t fade or disappear. Even his thumb comes away smudge free. He’s got no heart in his hand.  
  
~  
  
Alright the fucking heart has to fucking  _go_. Myungsoo has had it with seeing it. Soap and water are totally useless. So is his mom’s Mr. Clean Magic Eraser. This calls for the big guns.  
  
After school on a rainy Tuesday, Myungsoo treks back to the bathroom four doors down from the lunchroom with his bookbag slung over one shoulder and a PERMANENT MARKER in his hand. It’s red. He drops his bag by the sink and uncaps the marker in the stall and with the finesse of Picasso himself, scribbles over the fucking ugly heart until it’s disappeared behind an array of blood streaks.  
  
Now  _this_  is art.  
  
~  
  
Fucking Sungjong. Stupid fucking soft haired, chubby-cheeked Sungjong and his stupid fucking ugly black marker defacing the bathroom stall doors. Myungsoo grits his teeth as he stares, two days later, at the stall door and sees Sungjong has retaliated.   
  
 _Myungsoo-yah :(_  
  
Seriously?  _Seriously?_  
  
Myungsoo is not happy. He pulls out his red marker.  
  
 _STOP_  he prints in perfect script, contrasting against Sungjong’s messy scrawl.  
  
~  
  
Over the next week more and more messages stake out on the bathroom door. It’s a war on faded jagged plastic and wood.   
  
 _Myungsoo :( dont be mean_  
  
 _Fuc you_  
  
 _Fuck_  
  
 _fuc you_  
  
And then it stops because Sungjong doesn’t write anything back. Doesn’t matter though. The fucking ugly heart is still covered, but the door now looks even fucking uglier with their hideous banter.   
  
~  
  
“Do you really hate me?” Sungjong asks him, standing in the lunch line. “Leave me alone.” “Answer me, do you hate me?” “It doesn’t matter. “Well it does to me!” Sungjong insists and steals the carton of chocolate milk off of Myungsoo’s tray. “ _Why_  do you hate me?” he asks instead. “Because.” “That’s not a good answer.” Myungsoo is not in the mood for this. He tells the lady behind the assortment of food what he wants on his tray with his voice a little gruffer than necessary. And then he rushes up to the lady behind the register to pay for his lunch and then leaves, not because he wants to get away from Sungjong but because he’s fucking hungry.  
  
~  
  
“Why do you hate me?” “Leave me  _alone_!” Myungsoo all but shouts as he tries to run away from Sungjong after school that same day. Sungjong is one fast little fucker because he catches up to Myungsoo easily enough and grabs a hold of his bookbag strap and tugs him back. “Stop it!” Myungsoo says loudly. “Just answer m—” “Because you kissed me and you’re gross!” “But that was just on your cheek!” and Myungsoo shakes his head—it definitely  _wasn’t_  just on the cheek! “It wasn’t just on the cheek you got my mouth too!” “Well you need to grow up! You’re so stupid!” and this time Sungjong  _does_  kiss Myungsoo forcefully on the mouth before shoving him back and stomping angrily around him in the direction of his home.  
  
For a 12 year old, Sungjong is one fast, strong fucker.  
  
~  
  
Myungsoo sighs and then inhales deeply and then panics because oh shit he’s just inhaled fumes from his PERMANENT MARKER and he’s going to get high now or something and  _die_. Quickly, he scribbles one last thing on the bathroom stall door, right beneath his last  _Fuc you_.


End file.
